The functionality of many computing systems and other devices relies on effective display of information using a display. More recently, the display has also been used in an interactive manner as a direct input device. For instance, the display might be a touch interface in which an object or finger might be placed in contact with the display to select an item on the display. Additionally, the user might input a gesture onto the display by moving the object in contact with the display in a desired manner. For example, to drag content on the display, the user might move the object from one portion of the display to another.
In a touch interface display, there is the potential at any given time for lots of content to be scattered throughout the display. Such content might include any type of content including, for example, music albums, photos, text windows, word documents, files, folders, or any other content. As the amount of content increases, there may become too much content on the display for the user to efficiently use and interact with such content. For instance, content may be stacked on top of other content such that desired content becomes partially or fully buried in the background underneath other foreground content.
If the buried content is desired, the user might maneuver the content that is displayed over the buried content, one item of content at a time, until the desired content is once again displayed in the foreground in the desired manner. If there is a great deal of content on the display, this maneuvering of content could take significant time.